the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
My Bloody Valentine (1981) KILL COUNT
|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = February 12, 2018|golden_chainsaw: = Happy |dull_machete: = Patty |profanity = Yes|hosts: = James A. Janisse|viewers: = 2,505,710 (Currently)|image1 = My Bloody Valentine (1981) KILL COUNT|helpers: = Unknown}} Overview Inside a mine shaft, a female miner takes off her gear while another miner remains geared. When the woman performs a strip tease and fondles the miner's breathing tube, the miner pushes her onto an embedded mining pick axe, impaling and killing her. Mayor Hanniger of mining town Valentine Bluffs reinstates the traditional Valentine's Day dance, which has been suspended for twenty years. The dances stopped after an accident that occurred when two supervisors left several miners in the mines to attend the dance. Harry Warden, the only survivor, who resorted to cannibalism to survive and became insane during his time being buried, murdered the supervisors who left the mine and vows further attacks if the Valentine's Day Dance ever occurs again. Warden was placed into an asylum and the accident was forgotten, so the dance resumes. Many of the town's younger residents are excited about the dance. This group consists of Gretchen, Dave, Hollis, Patty, Sylvia, Howard, Mike, John, Tommy, and Harriet. Of this group, Sarah, Axel, and the mayor's returning son T.J. are involved in a tense love triangle. Mayor Hanniger and the town's police chief Jake Newby receive an anonymous box of Valentine chocolates containing a human heart, and a note warning that murders will begin if the dance proceeds. That evening, resident Mabel is murdered by a mining-geared killer, and her heart removed. When Newby discovers this the next morning, he publicly reports that she died of a heart attack to prevent a panic. Newby contacts the mental institution where Harry Warden was incarcerated, but they have no record of him. Hanniger and Newby cancel the dance and order the hall locked, however the town's youngsters decide to hold their own party at the mine head. Although a bartender named Happy warns the teenagers about Harry Warden, he is ignored. Angered by the youngsters, he tries to set up a fake miner dummy to scare them, only for the real miner to impale him with his pick axe underneath his chin, and drag his corpse away with it. The next night, the teenagers celebrate the party at the mines. The miner proceeds to kill Dave by shoving his face into a hot boiling pot inside the kitchen, and impaling Sylvia's head with a shower nozzle in the shower facility. After Axel and T.J. have an angry confrontation, a shaken Sarah along with Mike, Harriet, Hollis, Patty, and Howard decide to travel down into the mine as a diversion. While they are down there, Gretchen and John discover the bodies of Dave and Sylvia and they get the attention of Newby, who soon rushes into the mines with police support to rescue T.J, Axel, and the six teenagers down in the mine. Down in the mines, the miner impales a large drill bit into Mike and Harriet, and shoots a nail gun twice into Hollis's head; the latter staggers around until falling dead when Sarah, Patty, and Howard discover him. Out of horror, Howard flees leaving Sarah and Patty behind. T.J. and Axel appear shortly after to lead the girls to safety, but they find the elevator has been broken, and the mining car tampered with. The four try to climb to the top with a ladder, but are horrified as a deceased Howard is beheaded by a rope tied around his neck. When finding their way out, Axel apparently falls into deep water, and Patty is shortly killed by the miner slamming the pick into her stomach. The miner then chases T.J. and Sarah through the mines, and into a small alcove. During the fight, the miner is revealed to be Axel, who faked his demise earlier. In a flashblack, Axel's father was one of the supervisors, and as a child he witnessed Harry Warden murdering his father, traumatizing him. Soon, the tunnel begins to collapse from the fight, and traps Axel inside while Newby and the police arrive to rescue T.J. and Sarah. It is revealed that Harry Warden had died five years earlier. While T.J. and Sarah both shocked and devastated by the events walk away, the two hear a rescuer shout that Axel is alive, and Sarah rushes back to the scene with T.J. following her. Inside the alcove, she sees Axel freeing himself from the fallen debris by amputating his trapped arm. An insane Axel runs deeper into the mine shouting threats to return and murder everyone in Valentine Bluffs, and mumbling to himself about Sarah being his “bloody valentine.” As Axel runs deeper into the mine, he says to himself “Daddy's gone away, Harry Warden made you pay.” The film ends with a maniacal laugh being heard as a ballad for Harry Warden begins to play over the credits. Deaths Counted Deaths # Lady in Mine: Impaled through back against rod - 3 mins in # 4 Miners: Killed & eaten by Henry Warden - 12 mins in # 2 Mining Supervisors: Killed w/ pickaxe, hearts ripped out - 13 mins in # Mabel: Killed with pickaxe offscreen - 19 mins in # Happy: Pickaxe through neck, out eye - 39 mins in # Dave: Head boiled alongside some weiners - 44 mins in # Sylvia: Impaled through back of head w/ pipe - 53 mins in # Mike: Found impaled together w/ drill bit - 1 hr 8 mins in (body found) # Harriet: Found impaled together w/ drill bit - 1 hr 8 mins in (body found) # Hollis: Shot twice in head w/ nail gun - 1 hr 10 mins in # Howard: ??? (Body found hung, head severed) - 1 hr 17 mins in # Patty: Pickaxe to the gut - 1 hr 22 mins in Non-Counted Deaths * Harry Warden: Unknown (Dies 5 years before the film's events) Category:Kill Counts